Cat Problems
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Gokudera has been turned into a cat thanks to Shamal and he has no idea how to turn back. And what's worst is that he's under the care of Miura Haru, the last person he wants to be with. But Haru isn't affected at all, just being her bubby old self. Err, help me out here guys? on HIATUS :T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Err, soooo i got the idea after finding inspiration in all those cat-related doujins that were YAOI xWx guilty pleasure, so SURE be BITCHEZ if ya DARE! :3 ohohohohohohoho~ Also, I happen to wake up one day with a kitty Hayato being overprotective to Haru! Oh, and did I ever tell ya goyz how much I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE this pairing? :D nyahahahaha**

**Ergo, problem is...because I have school and the attenttion span of that of a dog, expect SLOW updates...-_-" SARREH folks!**

**Also, this may or may not be RATED M.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sama's.**

**ze plot and usage of the characters are charged to moi. :3**

* * *

8 hours ago…

"_Oya Haru-chan!"_

"_Sh-Shamal-hakase! What are you doing here?" asks the exasperated 24-year old brunette, narrowing her amber eyes towards the older man._

_He suddenly shoves something from behind him, she hears someone muttering in a cat-like tongue. When she is finally face-to-face with him, Haru gapes. Her amber eyes widens in shock and her mouth opening to laugh real hard._

_Out her apartment door stood Gokudera Hayato with cat ears and tail, his usual scowl on his regrettably handsome face which has somehow flushed real hard as he turned his head away from the girl._

"_S-S-Sorry Hayato-kun, it's just that…" yet again, she broke into another fit of laughter holding her gut in the process._

_Hayato angrily opened his mouth, cussing at her only to have meow cusses thrown at her. Haru laughed even harder, leaning against her door post for balance when Shamal cleared his throat to break the silence._

"_Yeah, anyway…Hayato here ingested one of my drugs that have somehow turned him into a cat and I have absolutely no idea how to change him back. So for the mean time, as I look for a cure can you please let him stay here for the meantime Haru-chan?"_

_At his last statement, Haru stopped laughing. Darting to Dr. Shamal, who was waiting for an answer from her, then to Hayato who had a straight face that almost read as 'just-say-yes-stupid-woman'._

"_A-Are you serious?" she asked nervously, playing with her pendant._

_Hayato suddenly lifted a small notebook which read: _

'_Yes, we're serious you stupid woman'_

* * *

"Really, of all places they can turn to…" Haru mumbled, flipping the pancakes on the pan.

Hayato was still in her guest room, snoring loudly like he had just returned from a bar and slept soundly like a baby.

She stared at the guest room from her spot and sighed exasperatedly, wondering if she had made a good decision of letting him stay. It's not that her complex was so bad or anything. And she can't blame Dr. Shamal either for that matter, he had already tried other people to turn to and they all managed to turn him down. Hayato couldn't and would never set foot at Bianchi's, Takeshi was leaving to visit his girlfriend's hometown, Tsuna gave out the idea because he obviously couldn't handle him with a pregnant wife, Ryohei didn't sound like a good idea, he had no idea as to where Chrome or Mukuro lived and Hibari was out of the idea. So yeah, her place was probably the best.

Before leaving her door step, Dr. Shamal gave out a few conditions, one, Haru must keep an eye on Hayato at all times. Two, he must be fed everyday. Three, if she leaves Hayato must be with her at all times. And lastly, if something happens to Hayato, Haru is to call him immediately.

Suddenly, Haru thought of Hayato as a pet, taking advantage of his current state. Placing the pancakes to the platter and turning off the stove, she snickered at the thought of it. Hayato the cat, someone she could scold if ever he misbehaves or ruins her precious things. The thought of it brought her to another laughing fit, hand immediately to her mouth as to not wake up a certain feline turned Mafioso.

Someone grunted from behind her causing her to stop and twist her head to meet the feline turned Mafioso. Speak of the devil.

"Good Morning Hayato-kun!" she greeted, taking the plateful of pancakes to the table.

He immediately scribbled something from his notebook and raised it for her to read.

'Good Morning to you too, Stupid Woman' she read aloud, and then gaped in shock.

'What's wrong you Stupid Woman?' he wrote angrily, walking towards her dining room eyeing the food she served.

"Oh, nothing…" she told him as she took her seat "Just that…" her head lifted to his, noticing that he still had his bed hair which she found cute "You never greet me Hayato-kun"

'?'

Haru giggled as she sipped her coffee, "Oh never mind Hayato-kun! Just eat so I can clear out afterwards"

* * *

For the next few hours, Haru had absolutely no idea what to do. Hayato on the other hand decided to browse her bookshelf for something worthwhile to read. Just as she finished washing the dishes, her phone rang. She quickly dried her hands and ran towards her living room, picking up the phone to her ear. Hayato didn't look up, just focused on the book he was reading.

"Hello?" she breathed, a little while later the female's voiced changed into an excited squealing girl "Ah, Moriyaki-kun!"

Hayato's ear twitched at the change of tone in her voice. Whoever this Moriyaki-kun was, he and Haru must have been pretty close. Not leaving a single word from the book, he listened carefully to their discussion. Not caring that he was meddling with the stupid woman.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Last night? Oh, I rode a cab home thank you very much" there was a pause, followed by Haru's laughter "No way! I would never ride with you when you have drunk Ogawa-kun to handle!" she laughed again "Yes, Yes the party was amazing…Thank You. Uh-huh. Yep. Haha, no. Of course, of course"

Hayato angrily shut the book and headed towards the guest room, not wanting to stay any longer. Haru didn't notice as she was too caught up with their conversation which lasted for about half an hour.

* * *

_Stupid woman_ he thought angrily, putting on his red shirt. From his door, he could still hear her laughing and talking to this Moriyaki person. He laid down his bed and stared the blank ceiling. Silence filled the room and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't care, for as long as he slept separately from the stupid woman.

_Ah, who am I kidding?_

Groaning in defeat, he turned to his right staring past the foot of the bed and out towards the window. Staring at the blank blue sky, wondering why in the world he did something as crazy as this.

Truth be told, he was actually doing this to get Haru. It had been 6 years since the last time the two ever had held a conversation together or lived under the same roof. They still saw each other around the mansion though, but barely had any conversation together. It killed him to know that not once in the last six years have they uttered a single word together. Well, the only thing they manage to do is argue a lot but it didn't count!

He missed those days when they were teens where simple arguments can go to a nonchalant conversation. He wouldn't admit it but, Haru was pretty smart. She had great taste in literature and music. She was his confidant when he sorta needed something, and he was hers when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there for her when she realized that the Tenth wasn't her knight in shining armor, was there when she cut off her luscious brown hair, was there when the two officially worked under the Vongola familgia and he was there when her father died, which was actually the last time they saw each other which was also like…9 months ago? He didn't have to admit it, because really? He fell for her, Miura Haru.

'_Stupid woman, stop making me feel this way' _Hayato meowed, feeling ridiculous for even trying.

Jumping out of bed, he walked out the room and headed towards the bath room. Maybe he needed to cool off? Yeah, maybe he did.

He opened the door and halted when he saw Haru's back facing him, she wore nothing but her bra and panty, her pajamas thrown to the hamper beside her along with some old ones from the previous days.

His face heated up, becoming abnormally warm all of a sudden. Hayato was stuck in place, unable to look away from her slim and flawless figure. Imagine if Haru were completely naked in front of him, she'd probably look like a goddess fresh out of a painting from the Renaissance.

"H-H-Ha-Hayato-kun?" she stammered, finally noticing him just as she was about to take off her bra.

When she said his name, he was automatically out from his trance and back to where he was. He tried to get his notepad, only to remember dumping them back at his room. Meowing an apology, he shut the door and hurriedly went off to the kitchen splashing cold water to his face.

Haru on the other hand was wonderstruck about what happened a while back, before sinking herself into her tub.

* * *

**Yeah, soooo expect a new chapter REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL SOON.**

**DAMN YOU SCHOOL! YOU RUIN THINGS! CONSTITUTION OF THE PHILIPPINES, WHY MUST THOU HAVE 2 MONTHS OF SUMMER WHILE THE REST HAVE FOUR? ARE YOU FREAKING OUT OF YOUR MINDS? RAGE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!**

**'til next time~ ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**weeeee~ here's chappie 2! :D nyahahahaha. sorry for the long wait guys, i had MAJOR writer's block and is trying to cope up with my studies and all. damn, SENIOR YEAR IS HARD! ;x; so take my advice and get a sleep for a week pill. ALSO, i fucking hate myself for picking a out of hand like topic for my research paper. should have picked an easier route back there well, wish me luck guys for more updates! ALSO, i might or might not add a smut here since this story will end with a smut :D nyahahahahaha! :p **

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is NAWT MINE! only ze plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter02.**

If there was one thing Gokudera Hayato would like to say to describe his stay at Miura Haru's, it would be this:

Awkward.

Just plain awkward.

After that little incident, he had almost completely forgotten the fact that he was not at his apartment anymore wherein he can freely just waltz in without the worry of running into someone. And of the fact that he was still a feline. And that he was under the care of one Miura Haru.

Ergo, that little incident tends to happen a lot thanks to his forgetfulness. Mind off in LaLa land imagining what could have happened if he ran into a naked Haru, with her perfectly white skin, sexy curves, arms, legs and her B-cup breasts. Just a shame she had to chop off her hair, because if it were still long she'd be the perfect twin to pass up as the one from the 'Birth of Venus' painting.

'AH, DAMN IT!' he meowed angrily, startling the poor brunette.

To make things more awkward (well, for Hayato anyway. I mean, Hayaneko) and due to the scorching summer heat, Haru would sometimes wear shorts and tanks that showed enough skin for him to see. And oddly enough, a teeny, tiny amount of blood would drip down his nose.

And how could he not forget that one time Haru's fingers absentmindedly rubbed his ears (cat ears, nya~) when she was bored? Oh man, talk about awkward. The two were having those 'lazy moments' at the couch, she leaned comfortingly to the side as her slim fingers reached his ears. Upon contact, she gave it gentle nubs making the feline Mafioso flinched in surprise. Just feeling the tips of her slim fingers touch his ear made him lean into it, purring in his throat affectionately.

Boy do these days just gets more awkward and awkward.

Oh, and did he mention a bit irritating?

Especially when a Mr. Moriyaki calls Haru time to time leaving Hayato all alone, glaring daggers at the phone and hopefully, this Mr. Moriyaki would feel the glare. As he watches her chirps happily over the phone, he either pretends to read a book or surf freely on his laptop. And although she was not permitted to leave without him, just the hearing the name 'Moriyaki' didn't sit well with him. He was damn lucky he didn't heed to pay her visits. That would be super awkward.

_Gee, can this first 4 days get any worse? _He thought to himself as he stares at the blank white ceiling.

"Hayato-kun!" calls a certain brunette who knocked out his door.

Said feline- err, Mafioso grudgingly hops out from his bed and rams the door open angrily. She gave him a look which was a cue for him to write at a fast pace on the notepad in hand.

'What do you want Stupid Woman?'

She looked all dolled up – white dress with tiny red polka dots, black vest and pairing flats, with an additional shoulder bag beside her. He raises his eyebrow in confusion as to what she was planning to do.

'You do know you're not going anywhere without me' he wrote, scratching an annoying itch from behind his ear.

"I know silly! It's just…" Haru began fidgeting in place, playing with her hands from behind her like she was holding something from behind.

'Out with it stupid woman, I don't have all day' _When I really don't. Smart reply Gokudera Hayato, Real Smart._

In a flash, Haru presented him four ticket- coupons. Sky blue colored coupons.

'The fuck with the coupons?' he wrote.

She smiled at him. Oh that smile, how it caused him to breathe to hitch and his heart to flutter. He felt his cheeks grow a little hotter. Dang it, he was blushing.

"It's the Butterfly Cupcakes' anniversary sale today, and I just so happen to have these. For every shortcake, I get 2 for free!" the brunette explained happily, being completely oblivious to his blush.

The silverette huffed angrily trying to mask away his adoration to the brunette who was clearly oblivious. Oy Vey.

'And how is this any of my concern?'

Raising her head to him, she glowered childishly. Clearly, he didn't get the idea. For a smart person like him, he was clearly dense for the most simple and trivial matters.

"Well duh!" she huffed offendedly, planting her hands on her hips "I'm going! And, since you're under MY care you are hereby going with me to the bakery. Whether you like it or not."

And Gokudera's mind went something like this:

…Say what?

* * *

**I blame writer's block for this A also, due to the very fact that I am downright pissed at myself for all my unfinished homework and dang to hell senior life. -_-" I am terribly sorry guys, I really expected a LONGER chapter 2 for this. BUT, i just had to procrastinate about my senior life and all.  
**

**Again, sorry.**

**see ya~**


End file.
